Many musical instruments, for instance keyboards, require a stand to place the instrument at a proper position for performance. These stands are generally stationary in nature. As a result, the musician performing on such an instrument is required to stay in one location during a concert. This decreases the visibility of the musician and diminishes the opportunity for on-stage entertainment.
Attempts to increase the mobility of stand-supported musical instruments have encountered a number of difficulties. One problem associated with attempting to make a mobile stand support for a musical instrument relates to providing an unobstructed path for the wheels of the stand. Specifically, the musical instrument may require connection with a number of cables, for instance, a power cable or a microphone cable. These cables tend to obstruct any path through which the instrument will be moved. That is, the wheels of a mobile stand will be blocked by the cables.
Another problem associated with a mobile music stand relates to providing proper lighting to direct any movement of the stand. Many musical performances transpire on a stage with limited lighting. This lack of lighting prevents even a mobile music stand from being successfully moved around stag since it is unclear to the performer where the instrument may be moved.
If the instrument stand is movable, still another problem arises in relation to providing a microphone for the performer. Microphones are generally positioned in stationary stands, if the performer moves about stage, proximity to the stationary microphone will be lost.